kirk_weilerfandomcom-20200213-history
Señor Jordan
Señor Jordan was a human who thought it was a good idea to take the role of Kirk after The Day The Math Died. He was the only human to ever escape the forbidden zone. After he escaped, he replaced Kirk on Earth. Yet he was hunted down by Space Peacekeepers and vaporized in a quasar (Gate 666). He made another appearance on January 9, 2017, at 12:30 PM, after being revived by Lucas. when he was reveid he married his wife Chantal Mendoza. When he married Chantal Mendoza he was challenged by chance he vaporized him killing him instantly. UPDATE: Señor Jordan's true identity has been revealed. He is actually Owen Severance, better known as Joaquim. He is god. UPDATE TWO: Señor Jordan's main amigo was recently revealed to be the real Luca Schmidt, also know as Tobey "Tug Boat" Maguire. You can often find both of them at Applebee's teaching Español to local children. UPDATE THREE: It has been discovered that the esteemed Señor Jordan, in addition to Luca "Tobey 'Tug Boat' Maguire" Schmidt, is actually a high ranking member of the Illuminati. Señor Jordan, Tug Boat, and renowned actor Danny DeVito form a powerful and dangerous triad that could very well bring the civilized world to its knees. UPDATE FOUR: After further investigation, there seems to be another party involved in this mess. A dangerous group has been spotted communicating with our dangerous triad. This group consists of the famous Michael Cera (with that stunning mustache), the man of many languages himself, Javier Marzan, famous Extr@ star, and the one and only Lawrence Ray. The two groups were seen watching award winning telenovela En nombre del amor. The world trembles at what these men could be planning, but what is unknown is if they are friends... or foes? UPDATE FIVE: Approximately 26 minutes into the first episode of the famed telenovela, there is a scene in which a little girl named Romina throws her glass of milk in anger. To the best of our understanding, a heated argument broke out between the two parties. The Señor Jordan, Tugboat Maguire, and Danny DeVito triad believed that the scene would have been much more riveting if the glass of milk had been thrown in the mother's face instead of on the floor. The other three believed that it was already as beautiful and well-made as a scene could possibly be, and didn't want any changes. Worst came to worst, and the punches started flying left and right. UPDATE SIX: It was as if it was WWIII, the fight seemed endless. Fists were thrown, chairs were launched like projectiles, and battle cries were heard. "El perro esta en el horno" echoed through the ring. Everyone was fighting to kill, for that is how they were trained but you cant help seen the emotion in their eyes. They did not want to fight, as the brawl got more lethal with every punch our hero's, Jordan's Posse, were secretly communicating using their secret language. "1-900-490-FREAK" said Jordan but he really meant "this world will not survive this war". Tobey responded "Moon Shoes" meaning "we must take this to.... space". UPDATE SEVEN: The first church of Senor Jordan has been opened in downtown Richmond, Virginia. Category:People